Rise of the Golden Sun
by Hakkyou no Yami
Summary: discontinued. being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Legends:

"Normal person talking"

'_Normal person thinking'_

"**Bijuu or full demon form Talking"**

'_**Bijuu or full demon form thinking"**_

**Declaimer : I don't own naruto **

Summery : after the battle at VotE the mission to capture sasuke was a success but sasuke was injured so much that the council gets naruto banished watch as naruto abandon his dreams and leave them behind to start a new life that's full adventure and new dreams and meet new friends and enemies also. super powered naruto .Pairing (naruXfem kyuu) there might a little cross over from games & anime in later chapters also there maybe some OOC & character bashing.

Now lets the story begin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There at a place called the valley of the end stood two figures. One had blond spiky hair and whisker like markings on his face. He had blue oceanic eyes but currently they are blood red because the Kyuubi's chakra that is now surrounding his entire body in a fox like shape. He is wearing an orange jumpsuit (god I hate this thing), his name is Uzumaki Naruto container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The other figure had long gray hair; his skin was dark from the cursed seal. He had a cross shaped mark on his face. On his back were hand like wings, and his eyes had three tomoes in them which indicate them as a fully matured sharingan, he is wearing blue T-shirt and white shorts, and his name was Uchiha Sasuke the last 'loyal' Uchiha to Konoha.

Naruto stares at his once called best friend and says "So Sasuke, it has come to this. Hah, leaving everything behind just for revenge huh?" Sasuke stares back at his ex-best friend "If that's the price to kill my brother then so be it." Naruto replied:"I have made a promise to bring you back and I'm intending to keep it even if I have to break all your bones!" and with that said another chakra tail appeared from behind Naruto and he begins to charge his rasengan that became purple in color because of the Kyuubi's chakra. Whereas Sasuke begun to charge his Chidori and it became black in color because of the cursed seal.

They just stared at each other then suddenly they both jumped yelling there jutsus' name "Rasengan!" "Chidori!" The jutsu both collided then with the power of his two tailed state from the Kyuubi, Naruto's rasengan managed to overpower Sasuke's Chidori and slammed in his stomach but managed to power it down a little to avoid killing him.

Sasuke fell to the ground passed out from the power of the rasengan. He then began to revert back to his normal state as did Naruto. When he was going to pick up Sasuke he felt another familiar chakra signature he turned back and saw his sensei Hatake Kakashi walking to him with an eye smile. Kakashi said: "Good job Naruto on stopping Sasuke from following this dark path." Naruto smiled at him "Heh, thanks sensei, now let's take him back to Konoha." Kakashi nodded to him, picked up Sasuke, and both turned back to the road towards Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Konoha's Gates:

At the gates of Konoha, the Konoha 12 and their sensei's minus those that went to the mission were waiting for the others to return. They stood along with the whole council with half of Konoha, Jiraiya and Tsunade. They were all waiting patiently for the others return.

At last they saw them. Ten figures were becoming visible. One by one they could see who they were: Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba with his dog Akamaru, Lee, Naruto and Kakashi with Sasuke on his back. They hadn't expected Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. But as they looked closed they could see Temari and Kakashi were battered and beaten to bloody pulp.

They were walking towards them when Sakura came running towards them but stopped dead on her tracks when she saw the condition Sasuke was in. She turned to Naruto and gave the strongest slap she could muster with her strength.

Everybody was shocked at what she did, Naruto said "Sa-Sakura-cha…" but she cut him off with another slap and she said "You demon! Look what you did to Sasuke-kun, I told to bring him back alive not half dead!"

"Sakura, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" asked an angry Tsunade.

"Yeah, what the hell do you think you're doing? He brought back Sasuke and this is how you thank him?" surprisingly an angry Hinata said this.

But the council had another thing " Tsunade-sama, we the council, have agreed by voting that we here by banish Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha for attempt on murder to another Konoha shinobi." said the old war hawk Danzo.

"What! You can't do this!" yelled said Tsunade, but one of the council elders, Koharu said "Yes, we can Tsunade-sama, the council overrules your decision when more than seventy percent agrees," the council members who didn't vote for Naruto's banishment were the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and Hyuuga Hiashi, they were disgusted at how the others treat a hero. It didn't help either when Sakura the other villagers were cheering that they finally got rid of the demon brat. Even most of the shinobi populace were disgusted at there fellow villagers' behavior.

Naruto who was silent the whole time calmly walked to Tsunade with his bangs covering his face. He gave her necklace back with his hitai-ate, and then he bowed shocking everyone who knew Naruto, as he never showed respect to anyone. What he said next shocked them even more.

"It's been an honor to serve you Tsunade-sama and I wish good luck with protecting this village because it's clear that I could not. I won't try it anymore either. I'll leave my dream to be Hokage behind me and I'll start a new dream in some place where I can be accepted… So this is the last time we will see each other for a long time." By now he was looking at her in the face and said "To let you know, you were the sister that I never had nee-chan you and Shizune."

With that said she took both items tearfully and pulled him into a hug with her assistant Shizune.

Then he turned to Jiraiya and bowed to him, "Although I always called you ero-sennin, you were the uncle I never had and I thank you for teaching for what you could, Jiraiya-sensei," he smiled, nodded to him and then pulled him to a hug. He then quickly hugged the people that he considered friends, except Sakura, as he didn't even glance at her when he began to walk away. He heard Kakashi call his name. Naruto stopped and turned and saw Kakashi throw a scroll at him. He caught it and saw the word Chidori written on it he looked at his sensei, who smiled at him in return and said "Consider it my last lesson to you as a sensei."

Naruto smiled and nodded then he turned around and continued to walk without looking back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hours later at the Hokage's office

"Are sure about this, Jiraiya?" said Tsunade

"Tsunade, this is his heritage. I'm absolutely sure Minato told to me give him this, when he is ready and I think he is," said Jiraiya holding several scrolls in his hand.

"I hope he takes it well," said a worried Shizune.

"Don't worry, the brat is mature enough. I saw it in his eyes," said Jiraiya and with that said he jumped out of the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile near the border of fire country

Naruto sat in a meditative stance and entered his mindscape; he saw the entire sewer like mindscape. He continued to walk until he arrived at the Kyuubi's chamber. He saw the Kyuubi's eyes looking down at him.

Naruto just stared at it for a bit before he asked "Kyuubi-dono I know this is sudden and out of no where, but could you please tell what your reason for attacking Konoha was?"

The Kyuubi just stared at him with eyes his widening with shock before sighing "**Well I've never expected you to ask this question, but I'll answer anyway since you seem to have bit of respect in you… You see in the demon realm, known to you mortals as makai, there is a demonic army that call itself the Burning Legion, which is lead by several powerful demons who could rival even me in power. They rule the south sector of makai, whereas I rule the east sector, as the queen of the kitsune, you see in makai there are five sectors: west, east, north, south and lastly the central sector," **Naruto nodded, but then suddenly he thought of something she said "Wait 'queen' so you are a girl?" asked Naruto a bit confused.

The Kyuubi said **"Yes, I am… Now then where was I …? Oh yes, well you see one of the commanders of the Burning Legion, a demon named Kil'Jeaden, tricked me. He lured me out of my kingdom and used a jutsu that transported me to the human realm and guess where I landed?" **Kyuubi said with a bit of sadness.

Naruto responded, understanding the whole ordeal, "Near the village, and they thought you were a threat. They started attacking and naturally you fought back and you ended up sealed in me."

The Kyuubi looked at him and she smirked "**It looks like you're dropping that damned mask of yours, aren't you?" **

Naruto muttered a quiet 'yeah', but then he seemed to think about something. The Kyuubi looked at him and said "**What's on your mind?" **

At first Naruto didn't respond, as the Kyuubi was about to ask again a couple of minutes later, Naruto cut her off "Kyuubi-dono is there a way to release you without me dying?"

"**Yes, there is but why do you ask or even care?"** the Kyuubi said while looking at him in the eye.

He just stared back at her for a moment before saying, "Because I can see it in your eyes, you miss your friends and family; you want to fight alongside with them," the Kyuubi just stared at him with shock unable to say anything she just nodded.

He looked at her and said "So, what is it?"

She hesitated at first, but said it anyway "**The**** only way we can do that is to overload the seal with my and your chakra. Then it will release all of it from your body, but in doing so my chakra will affect your body, effectively turning you into a demon fox… Will you accept that?" **said the Kyuubi with a little bit of hope in her voice.

Naruto just looked at her and smiled one of his true smiles. He said "I have nothing against being a demon anyway, so lets get started Kyuubi-dono."

The Kyuubi looked at him. She smiled as she thought '_**He's going to be a fine demon, I can see it from here."**_

And so they both began to pour a huge amount of chakra into the seal until it shattered, releasing all the chakra. Naruto began to feel a universe of pain and passed out, whereas the Kyuubi was beginning to feel a familiar pull on her body. Then both their worlds went black.

Moment later outside of the mindscape

Naruto woke up. His vision blurred for a moment, but then returned to normal. Better yet than normal: his sense of smell, sight and hearing, everything was clearer than before. He looked to his side, as suddenly his heart skipped a beat.

Next to him a girl was a girl, who looked the same age as him. She was wearing a blood red battle kimono; she had fire red hair and two red fox ears with white tips, on the top of her head; her eyes were red with slits in them. Behind her back were nine blood red tails with white tips swashing around. She had whisker marks like on Naruto's face. She was smiling at him and said with a voice, which could only belong to a goddess, "Finally awake, Naruto-kun?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter one

Hope you guys like the story this is my first fic so I may be bad at grammer so please review and tell about and no flames please.

Also this is a pull for you people

which weapon should naruto get:

katana

halberd ( like banketsu from inuyasha)

zanbatou

scythe

choose three element from the following if the three element you choose and two of them can be molded to sub element that's better because he might get fourth element:

fire

water

wind

lighting

earth

metal

light

dark

note the element light & darkness can be combined to the chaos element which is the hardest element to control duo to it s unstablty.


	2. Chapter 2

Legends:

"normal talking"

'_normal thinking'_

"**demon or full demon form or inner voice talking"**

'_**demon or full demon form or inner voice thinking'**_

**Declaimer: don't naruto or any cross over in my story just my OC.**

the votes results are :

for the weapon it will be : zanbatou

for the elements are: wind, light, dark

so naruto will get chaos sub element

note: naruto will not have a total control in the chaos element but he have good control while the other three will master there full potential along with hes new chakra.

ok here s the second chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K-Kyuubi-dono is that you?" stuttered naruto at the site of the fox girl in front of him.

Kyuubi just giggled at his astonishment and said "please drop the formality just call me by my real name which is rika and by the way you look cute with your new look" said with a little blush on her chicks.

Naruto was confused at what she said he then went to a little lake that's near them and saw him self and he was shocked at what he saw.

He had grown 3 inch's, his blue eyes were now slited, he's hair grown a little, he had grown two golden fox ears with white tips, he had also grown a golden fox tail from his back with also white tip and his nails has grown to harden claws with his whisker has deepened giving him the look of a feral.

He grinned and said: "cool I like it already"

Rika walked toward him and said " good you like it but that's not all your chakra have changed into the youkai type and they are mostly dark blue with the demon foxes some are purple while little other are red like me and also you have now an increased healing ability better than before and also if you have noticed your senses have increased tenfold but the downside is your chakra became more worse than already is sense it has changed and it will be harder than before to control because the youkai chakra is denser and more powerful than the human chakra, so now try to release some chakra to see what of the color I mentioned before have you gained"

Naruto was bit sudden that his control is now worse than before but he let it go determined that he will control it better than before so now he begun releasing a bit of his enlarged than before by tenfold chakra to see what color has gained, but neither has expected what next.

Gold.. it was a shining golden color, Rika just stared at him wide eyes at this, and naruto just stared at himself shocked also, it was the calmest thing he ever felt in he's entire life, Rika also founded that the feeling of this new chakra is soothing to her never in her entire life felt this calmness.

Then naruto let the chakra go and looked at Rika obviously confused " Rika is there a golden chakra in makai ?"

Rika also confused said " no, because this is the first time I have seen a golden youkai chakra in my life maybe the elders in my Kingdome know something about it because they are older than me and they have seen things that I had yet to see so maybe if you come with me there you might now something about it" " but that has to wait until all my power return to me I have just been release"

Naruto said " how long you have to wait until your power return to you Rika-chan?" '_where did that come from'_

Rika blushed a little but smiled which made narutos heart skip a beat and said " five years at most, but for now I think I should train you for the next five years until we are ready to go to makai… that is if you want to go there with me ?

Naruto smiled and said " of course maybe there I will find myself a new dream to achieve" '_why when she smile I feel so happy that also makes want to smile to… can it be that I have feeling for her… hmmm will I just have to wait and see'_

Just as the two about to leave they felt a familiar chakra signature approaching them fast, only seconds reveal Jiraiya walking two he was about to talk only to stop at he's mid sentence when he saw how naruto looked like, to say he was shocked was understatement, he just kept staring at him until he asked "na-na-naruto is that you?"

Naruto just smiled at him and said "yeah it's me Jiraiya sensei, but with an upgrade, here let tell you what happened?"

And so Naruto explain every thing happened from the kyuubi attack until going to makai.

Jiraiya them thought about it for a bit and then " naruto I will accompany you for the next five years to get you ready to go to makai, you will not leave this realm until you are at least a sannin level I'm going to teach every thing I know from jutsu's to sealing method's, and also here"

He handed Naruto some scroll's locked with the uzumaki spiral seal, he looked at Jiraiya who only mentioned to put some blood at the seal at the first one he got, it was a letter and it says

_Dear naruto:_

_First let me say that I'm terribly sorry for sealing the kyuubi in you if there was any other method I would use it right away but there wasn't and I couldn't ask any other parent to gave away their child to bring upon them this burden please find it in your heart to forgive me if you do then I would rest in peace, if you didn't then I would understand, okay now I want you to know that all my jutsu, funds, any thing I owned belongs to you, I hope they see you as hero but for some reason I doubt they would do it, at least you have your mother she's right in front of sleeping while I'm holding you in my arm,.. I got to go now the kyuubi is nearing the village live well my son and make me proud. _( few tear drops on here)

_Your father_

_Namikaze Minato_

_The Yondaime Hokage_

Naruto finished reading the letter while tears are raining from his eye he quickly wiped away his tears and turned to Jiraiya with grateful expression " thank you Jiraiya sensei for delivering it to me" know his expression was confused " what happened to my mother?"

Jiraiya just sighed " The truth is that after the kyuubi attack her body was never found so I don't know exactly what happend but i don't think shes alive, I'm sorry"

Naruto just lowered his head , just then Rika jumped in to change the subject " we should really get going, Jiraiya-san do you know any blacksmith that can make good weapons"

Jiraiya then smirked " as matter of fact I do, the one who made the swords for the seven mist swordsmen owe me a favor, let's go his place in water country, it's about 2 weeks walk from here"

And with that the three of them walked toward water country to the legendry maker of the seven swords for the seven swords of the mist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile some where at the southern sector of makai

Six figures in a dark room discussing there future plan's in makai, one of the figures a creature that has two horns on his head, pale white skin, massive claws, bat like wings, he had pointy ears he also seems doesn't have any teeth and his eyes where the white was is black and his pupil is green at color and spoke in dead voice full of smugness " **so when do initiate our first step of our plan,****I'm growing impatient with as doing nothing"**

Another creature answered , which this he horns that leaning toward the front, his skin is brown, he has Fly like wings on his back, the most noticeable thing about him is the crystal on his forehead that seems radiating dark energy, he spoke with a cold demonic voice **" we still need more talented mortals to place our****seals on"**

While another demon that this time his skin was fiery red his yellow pupiless eye's radiating red energy, his upper body seemed close enough to be human expect with his fiery red color, he has a lizard tail on his back of his tail bone, his legs were the legs of a ox, his face was the face of a demon that had lived and seen many things, he wore shoulder guards that seems they were connected by a chain and also connected with purple cloak, he wore black & gold demonic looking hand and shinguards, said in deep demonic voice " **sparda is right malganis, we need more of those foolish mortal to our side, even thou they are mortal there talents is good to pass up, don't you agree brother?"**

The demon next to him can pass as his twin the only deference between them is his skin a bit light purple, he spoke in the same slightly different deep demonic voice **" of course we need little bit more, even thou our army are ready to begin the invasion, we need a little more increasing on our number to be just to be sure our plane does not fail, by the way magthardon how did the meeting in the northern sector went"**

As the demon that named magthardon, that had bat like wings on there back, there lower body is the body of an Ox with exception of the tail of dragon, he got two large horns as the back side of his cheeks going up, he spoke in deep demonic with the hint of madness **" hehehe of course it went well Archimonde, those little legless reptile were more happy to sign the alliance with us, they are just waiting for the day to launch our attacks, so abyss-sama when we initiate our planes?"**

They all looked at the last figure who wearing a demonic like armor that covers his entire body, even his helmet has the head of demonic looking being( just imagine the last boss in Kingdome hearts two when he's wearing his whit armor and setting on a throne, like that but black but with little bit of demonic carvings)

He spoke in a deep but in a normal voice " we the six black deaths shall initiate our plans in five years regardless if we collected enough humans or not our planes shall proceed, in the mean time we shall spread a bit of chaos on the neighboring sectors while we increase our number, is that understood?"

The five demons replied at same time "**HAI ABYSS-SAMA"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

2 weeks later in town in water country

For the last two weeks Rika and Jiraiya trained naruto at chakra control, he remastered the tree walking exercise in five days, and water walking in seven days, right know he is training at kunai balancing and he is half way through, Rika explained to him that each time his tail number increased his strength, speed, reaction time, senses, chakra capacity and control tenfold, the more tails he gained the harder will to gained the next so he must train extremely hard to achieve nine tails like her, his wardrop has changed now he a white short sleeved vest with the uzumaki, black T-shirt with also uzumaki symbol on the back , white cargo pants, black kunai hostler on his left leg, two shrunken and ninja items potch on his back and also black ninja boat.

We find naruto walking with Jiraiya and Rika into a ninja store to buy supply and training equipment, they bought more kunai & shuruken, several blank scrolls .

After they bought every thing Jiraiya suddenly asked for elemental paper and sub element just incase, he then gave the elemental paper and told to put chakra in it he did saw and they were shocked with the results.

The paper cut to half which Jiraiya and Rika expect because of his father but what happened next shocked them to the core especially Rika, one half begins to glow bright white while the other half begins to glow eerie black.

Naruto looked at them confused " ok, what does this mean now?"

Jiraiya answered still in shock with a bit of confusion " will when the paper were cut to half it means your affinity is wind which is normal considering your father did have affinity to the wind, but the other two is some thing I've never seen or heard before"

Rika then spoke " the white glow means he have affinity to light which is most demon foxes have , the black glow is the affinity to darkness which is rare to us demon foxes, but the two at once is something unheard of"

"Then lets see if I have a sub element" naruto said while taking the sub element paper and begins to pour chakra in to it, then what happened next made Rika look at naruto with disbelieve.

The paper begin to burn with green flames that have an aura of destruction & evil on it then it explode, Rika stared at naruto wide eye and disbelieve and stuttered " na- na- naruto did you know what element that you just seen?"

Naruto just shook his head as a no then rika said " naruto-kun that was one the most powerful element and most unstable element, its known as the chaos element, this element is rarely seen in makai, the one I heard who obtained such element are the commanders of the burning legion, you are the first demon fox ever obtained this element"

Jiraiya and naruto could only matter "Wow"

Rika then continued " naruto-kun don't believe that you can control that element easily, only use it as a last resort, because it slowly corrupt the user so please be careful while using it"

Naruto nodded in agreement, then Jiraiya said " come on, lets go to the blacksmith, itsonly minutes walk outside this village"

Both naruto and rika nodded and begin to walk away to the exit of the town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minuets later 

They walked toward a house and Jiraiya begun to knock the door, when it open they saw a man in his fifties looking at Jiraiya with a smile " ah Jiraiya-san what a pleasant surprise come in come in"

They entered the house they sat and the old man brought some tea to them and sat down " so Jiraiya-san, who are these two and what can I do for you?"

"the blonde is my student Namikaze Naruto and the red head is Rika, I came here so you can make my student a weapon, a sword perhaps"

The old man looked at naruto a bit then smiled " alright I just need some of your blood and chakra then leave the rest to me, by next week it should be ready" naruto nodded and them proceed to give two liter of blood and sealed some of his chakra in a kanji in a scroll.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Legends:

"normal talking"

'_normal thinking'_

"**demon or full demon form or inner voice talking"**

'_**demon or full demon form or inner voice thinking'**_

**Declaimer: don't naruto or any cross over in my story just my OC.**

Once again I apologize for any one that wanted naruto's parent in this story.

Ok onward with chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Time skip 3 years)

It has been three years when Naruto begun his training with his new power, Naruto has grown during these three years, he is now a good six foot nearly as tall as Jiraiya, his hair grown to his middle back and pulled to a pony tail he almost looked the same as Jiraiya, he also changed his wardrop again, he is now wearing long sleeve black shirt also with the Namikaze spiral mark on his back, he is also wearing his father cloak with kanji of gold in the back, and also white pants that has flames on the bottom and know he wears black fingerless gloves with metal knuckles ( like kakashi's) he kept wearing his ninja black boots.

His skill have grown too much since last time, he gained five tails right now, and his chakra control is now ANBU level, he's senses are now better than before and his chakra capacity is beyond Kage level, he have learned most of Jiraiya's jutsu's (note: naruto will not have any frog related jutsu's), also he's almost catching up with Jiraiya's sealing skill levels.

He also have most of his father justu's down, he can do the rasengan in both hands which now are golden in color instead of blue, and the hiraishin can use it to the same level as his father do (note: the kunai he got them from the black smith he gave him a sample and he duplicated just for him), he also got down the chidori with both hands which is now also golden in color, both the chidori and the rasengan more powerful than the older version by five times, he also got some high and middle level dark jutsu's and some low level light jutsu from Rika considering her affinity is fire and dark and earth.

He also got a to create a sword style to himself, sense he received his zanbatou from the weapon smith, the zanbatou has a dark blue handle that has an opening in the middle that can put his hand through it, the blade is white and it's as tall as Naruto, the bottom of the blade is six inch wide as it goes up the wide gets smaller, it also has some dark blue marking as it seems when he fuse the blade with chakra or his elemental chakra the color changes, gold for his chakra, sky blue for the wind affinity, silver for light affinity, black for affinity and last green for the chaos affinity.( note : its volsung sword Gran-Zamber from wild arm 5), he named his sword Minato in honor of his father( note: I'm sorry if this is overused name but I couldn't think of a proper name).

from his own experience of seals he managed to put some seals on his sword, he put a seal that can call upon it from any where also he can let the sword fly and control it telepathically, a security seal that any one touch from not of his blood it will inject a chakra poison that so deadly that rival orchimaru's kusanagi, add the fact that the sword has been forged from his own blood and chakra that made it indestructible by anything, naruto managed to seal his blade inside him with a seal placed above his heart, to summon it all he has to do is extend his hand and call the name of his blade and in a flash of gold the sword would in his hand.

His kenjutsu style is developed with the help with the weapon smith and Rika, it's based in speed and power. Naruto has to attack his opponent as fast as possible with more power each hit ultimately overpowering the opponent.

His taijutsu style got it from Rika the kitsune style that based in extreme agility and perfect hits, the main use in this style are the claw's as he have to induce his claws with chakra and attack the opponent with extreme speed and inject his youkai chakra through the opponent chakra system to mess up his chakra control, upon mastery in style the attacker will be able to shoot chakra claws from afar( like one tailed state in the battle VotE).

Like most kitsunes naruto has gained the ability to shapsheft into almost any thing.

Rika also has grown more beautiful in those three years, she is now an inch shorter than naruto, she has a hourglass figure that most women would kill and whore themselves for, her breast now are D-cup (a little bigger than temari), she now wear black battle kimono with crimson obi, there are crimson flames at the bottom of the kimono, on the back is a kanji for red sun, she also wear black shinobi scandal.

She like naruto also has a power of five tails worth and regained most of her past abilities, such as shapshiftng and her kenjutsu style.

She also received a weapon from the blacksmith, a swallow (4-5ft staff with 2-4ft scimitar shaped blades going in opposite directions on each end ), on the blades there is a gem, one is red while the other is black, the red is for transforming the blade into a fire while is the same for the dark blade, she can split the swallow and fit the two half together as larger scimitar ( my thanks to blood-angel 666 for the weapon idea), the staff is blood red while the blades are silver with some demonic runes.

On the three past years both Naruto and Rika had grown closer together, both had feeling for each other but neither would admit to the other fearing the rejection.

Now we find them at clearing in one of the forests in Kaminari no Kuni (lighting country), sparing with each other that is until Jiraiya walked on them and said "come on lets take a break for the rest of the day" both has stopped sparing and looked to him and nodded.

"You have grown a lot on these three years Naruto" Jiraiya said beaming.

Rika said "yeah, you had learned a lot of things if you keep going at this rate in two years you will gain the eighth tail"

Naruto smiled "it's thanks to you both that I'm this strong"

Jiraiya "will now how about for now we rest for the whole day and tomorrow we will go to Anari a village nearby here to relax a little"

Rika "yeah, we have training to much lately, we really need to relax once awhile"

Naruto "that settle it then, ok I m going to collect some food in the forest" and with that he sealed his sword and went to the forest.

Jiraiya turned to Rika "he seems a lot better since we left konoha"

Rika nodded "yeah, he smile more often than before we he was in konoha, and he doesn't seems to wear that mask of happiness anymore"

Jiraiya just nodded and said "I will go to collect some wood, you prepare the camp for us"

Rika just nodded and with that both of them gone to do their respective jobs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night 

After dinner they discussed about the training and how tomorrow will be day off the training that they should have fun as much as they can, when came sleep time Naruto offered to take the first watch.

Now we find Naruto staring at the moon with far away look when suddenly his ears twitch and turned around and saw Jiraiya walking toward him with a semi serious face.

He sat next to Naruto who just turned back to staring at the full moon, then Jiraiya begun to spoke "so?"

Naruto responded "so"

Jiraiya "when are you going to do it?"

Naruto looked at him confused "Do what exactly?"

Jiraiya "when are going to confess to her?"

Naruto eyes widened a bit then return back to normal "I don't know, maybe she doesn't like me that way"

Jiraiya closed his eyes "don't be afraid, just gather your courage and tell her you love her and every thing is going be alright"

Naruto lowered his gaze "I don't know"

Jiraiya opened his eyes "naruto listen to me very carefully" naruto looked at him "you have to tell her how you feel, because I for one is sure know that it's very bad to keep it inside" naruto lowered his gaze again "I've known many before that they have in this situation, most off them the one that had kept to them selves have gone mad and that caused to hurt them selves and the one's the they loved" naruto flinched a bit " but the one that told them how they mostly had there feeling returned, caused to put there minds and nerve to ease, even those that there feeling didn't get returned they felt a bit relived of course that doesn't mean that they didn't get hurt, but that's better than to keep it bottled up until you go crazy or lose your chance"

Then Jiraiya got up walking to his tent while on the way he said "I advice naruto to do it as soon as possible, you will thank me for this one day" '_don't let it happened to you as it almost happened to me'_ with that he walked to his tent leaving Naruto to his thoughts until Rika's shift.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the gates of Anari village

When the three of them arrived Naruto and Rika shapshifted to their human forms, they saw decoration and people where enjoying and hustling through the street, they asked one of the civilians what's going on he said "you must be new here, this is festival dedicated to a hero that long time ago saved this village from a powerful demon, so we are showing our respect to him, why don't you come in and enjoy here for a while"

Jiraiya immediately answered "of course, let's go you two"

They followed him to an inn and booked two rooms, one for Rika and other for Naruto & Jiraiya.

Jiraiya turned to them "why don't you two go enjoy your selves, I have some research to do" said grinning perversely and left them alone.

Rika turned to Naruto and said "if we are going to relax why we don't change into more suitable clothes"

Naruto nodded and went to his room and changed into sky blue kimono with red obi the kimono had a white fox design running through it.

He waited for Rika to come from her room, after ten minutes she walked out from her room when he saw her, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Standing before him could only be described a goddess, she was wearing a royal red kimono with some golden flower designs that hugged her curves, she wore red obi with a golden line running through it, she had pulled her hair to a bun that being held by small fan.

He could only mutter one thing "beautiful", she blushed and smiled at him her loving smile that can make naruto's heart skip a beat and said "shall we be on our way"

He could only nod to her and held her hand and begun walking through the streets they first went to get something to eat since now is noon, so they decided to eat lunch first, they went to a to an expensive restaurant, Rika said to him "Naruto–kun isn't this place a bit expensive"

Naruto said "so what, an angel such as yourself deserve nothing than royalty and the best quality" Rika blushed deep red at her nickname and smiled as they walked in.

It was a very nice place with decoration and everything seemed new and clean, they got themselves a table and ordered there food, Naruto ordered some rice with fried chicken and miso soup and some water, while Rika ordered the same thing.

They waited for there order, while they waited they talked at first about training, then the subject changed into some none ninja related things such as some area in makai or About Rika's family she told that she one little brother and one little sister they both adore her, she told once they go there she will introduce him to them, by then there order had arrived and begun to eat at silence enjoying the each other company.

Once they finished they got out and saw it afternoon, so they went to play some contest and games naruto always win prizes and give to Rika as she gratefully accept them. While this happening naruto only had one thought in his mind '_tonight im going to do it, no matter what, I hope she loves me back'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Later that night

They just finished eating dinner and they were walking enjoying the happiness in this village when suddenly Naruto stopped walking and said to her "Rika-chan there is something I want to show you, please close your eyes until I say so okay"

Rika just looked at him confused she shrugged and closed her eyes, right then Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and heraishined out of the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a place not very far away from the village

When they arrived Naruto told that she can open her eyes, she did so then gasped at what she saw.

It was a beautiful lake surrounded by sakura tree while they are dropping their petals a bit, there's also a waterfall and to add the effect there are some dragonfly that are flying around the lake and the moonlight made it so ethreal.

She could only say "beautiful" naruto smiled and said "yeah, you're beautiful" she blushed and smiled then she said "where and when did you find this place"

Naruto just smiled "yesterday when I was collecting food I saw it and at night when it was my watch I sent a kage bunshin to place a hiraishin seal in here"

She nodded at understanding then he said "Rika-chan there's something I want to tell you" she turned to him and looked in the eyes, he took a deep breath and looked in here eyes and held here hands and said "Rika-chan, I want to tell that from the moment I released I had fallen for you, at first I thought those feeling will go away just some childish crush, but I thought wrong instead they just grow stronger each passing day until they developed into something more…Ri..Rika-chan.. I..I Love you Rika-chan .. I love you with all my heart"

Rika just stared at him wide eyed tears threatening to fall from here eyes " d..do…do you mean it naruto-kun, do you really mean what just said"

Naruto looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes " yes I do my tenshi(angel) yes I do and if you allow it I would love to spend all eternity by your side and never leave that is now my dream"

Tears of joys and happiness rained hrom her eyes "oh naruto-kun" as she embraced him in a hug that filled with nothing but love as he hugged her back, they stared at each other eyes and little by little there faces get together, then they closed there eyes as their lips met, a gentle kiss but filled with all the passion and love in their heart and soul.

They pulled away and looked at each other then naruto said " I love you my tenshi-hime" " I love you too my kitsune-koi" and they kissed again.

Unknown to them a certain Gamma-sennin is watching them with a smile in his face ' _if any one deserve this kind of happiness that would you naruto, protect her with all your strength so you don't have the same fate as I did, treat her like she is your most treasured thing in the world'_

with that he left them embracing each other in their endless love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter three

How was that guys I'm sorry if that seemed rushed or the scene is not good I tried the best I could, so please review and tell what do you think of it.

Also the next chapter there will be two ninjas that they will join our two heroes on their adventure I think many would love them.

And I think most of you can guess who they are.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Legends:

"Normal talking"

'_Normal thinking'_

"**Demon or full demon form or inner voice talking"**

'_**Demon or full demon form or inner voice thinking'**_

**Declaimer: don't own naruto or any cross over in my story just my OC.**

So onward with chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the inns at Anari village 

Naruto woke up the next day feeling something on his chest, he opened his eyes only to see a mass of blood red hair, (no they didn't do anything they just cuddled each other, so there won't be any of that staff yet) he smiled and looked at her, she looked very peaceful to him.

He saw her eyelids move a little, he smiled a little more knowing that she's beginning to wake up, he closer get's to her and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and opened her eyes and saw naruto smiling at her, he said "good morning ri-chan" she replied "good morning, to you too naru-kun, have you slept well" he said "next to you who wouldn't" and with that he kissed her and got up from the bed to he did his morning ritual followed then by Rika.

When they got ready they went down stairs and saw Jiraiya waiting for them patiently with a smile on his face, he said "Took you both long enough to admit it" they both blushed and continued on their way, while they were walking in the street Jiraiya looked at them and smiled he couldn't help but to think '_just like minato and kushina, hehe the same blond and red hair, kami the history is repeating it self'._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Several miles away from Anari

Now we find our three heroes walking toward the border between Kaminari and Oto ( I have naruto's world map so I know where the borders are), when they suddenly felt two large familiar chakra signal, the three of them stopped and waited for them to appear.

Several seconds later they saw two figures, they were wearing black robes with red clouds on it and they were also wearing straw hats, naruto said to them in unusually bored tone "it's been a while Itachi, Kisame how have you been"

Both ignored his question as Itachi replied "Naruto-kun please come with us peacefully or we will have to use force if we intent to" naruto was about to reply only to stop on his mid sentence thinking '_what is this, I sense three presences in Itachi two seemed to be sealed while the last one seems like possessing the body, the same thing goes for Kisame expect him two presence, does this mean that these two are being controlled by someone else'._

Rika on the other hand is having another thought about Kisame '_this scent essence I'm sure of it, he reeks with isonade scent, and it seems someone is controlling him by some method'_(isonade is the three tailed beast)

"Jiraiya-sensei there's something wrong with those two, I can sense something is controlling them against there own will, we need to knock them out to see if we can free them"

Jiraiya looked at naruto surprised and nodded to him as he got to his stance preparing to fight, naruto summoned minato and Rika summoned her swallow. Naruto said "I don't know who's controlling you two but I promise you that we will free you" and with that he launched him self at Itachi with unreal speed that even his sharingan is having a hard time to follow his movement, he quickly unsheathed his ninjato in attempt to stop naruto's monstrous strike's.

Rika also launched her self at Kisame as they begin to clash with there weapons, while by the mean time Jiraiya is giving them support as he is sure that they could handle them selves now.

Itachi now is beginning to panic a bit 'where did he get this strength, this is too impossible to be human, there's no way he could gained these strength in just three years, only if he had the slug sannin inhuman strength ' and with he kept blocking each strike while dodging whenever he can, just then naruto saw an opening and slashed him on the chest only to reveal logs, he then hears a shout from behind him "katon: ryuuka no jutsu" (fire element: dragon flame technique), naruto smirked as he jumped and did some hand seals and yelled "futon: kaze Kitsunedan no jutsu" ( wind element: wind fox blast technique) he held his palm in front of him as wind shoot from them in a shape of big fox and both jutsu's collided causing a big explosion, taking the dust as a cover he threw one his tri-pronged kunai behind Itachi and disappeared in a yellow flash only to appear behind Itachi and chopped him on the neck only to explode sending naruto flying a good ten meters, naruto swore and muttered "damn, bunshin daibakuha, must be during the explosion" he used his sensitive hearing to locate him as he was not far from here, he run off to the forest to hunt down.

Meanwhile with Rika and Kisame are now fighting in sword play, Rika's now is a combined larger scimitar and she's using her dark element with her attacks, also by doing so samehada is absorbing her chakra making her real frustrated, she was beginning to think that she would just kill him and get over with this but she kept a hold of her self and kept attacking, suddenly both of them leapt back and did some hand seals Kisame finishing first he yell " suiton: bakusai shoha" (forgot the translated word for it), while Rika yelled " katon: **yougan** taiga no jutsu" ( fire element: lava river technique) both of them spit water and lave from there mouth both jutsu's collided and stopped each other, Kisame was a bit shocked since this is the first time he saw a lave jutsu then he begins to grin widely and said "look's like I'm going to have some fun after all" as he was about to move he heard a shout "ninpou: gamma shibare" (also forgot the meaning), just then he saw himself inside what it seems a frog stomach and saw the walls are holding him in his place, Jiraiya came from behind him with a quick chakra enhanced chop on his nick managed to knock him out.

Just then Rika came to him and said in a slightly annoyed voice "thank you for knocking him out for me I didn't how much longer I would held myself from killing him" Jiraiya canceled his frog jutsu and he was about to reply to her only they hear a massive explosion coming from the way naruto had gone to, they both nodded to each other and begun to run to that direction taking with them Kisame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes before 

Itachi was leaning against a tree panting '_damn that kyuubi brat he's a lot stronger than I expected, I understamated him greatly and now I'm paying the price, I need to think of a strategy fast before__ he ge_-'he was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a least fifty naruto's surrounding him and said "Itachi play time is over, I want to tell one thing" Itachi raised his eye brows "and that would be"

Naruto grinned a sadistic grin and said "pay back is a bitch" and with that all the naruto's begun to glow, making Itachi eyes widen in fear, with naruto screaming "BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA"And with that a huge explosion covered the area.

Moments later the area was a complete wasteland, tree chunks are everywhere, some grass is still burning, in the middle of the area lay Itachi unconssinios, with his akatsuki cloak is completely destroyed, and he got burns all over his body.

Naruto calmly walked to him and begun to do some hand seals, he muttered "shosen no jutsu" ( mystical palm technique) his hand begun to glow green with a little of gold in it and his burns begun to heal. Once he finished healing him he started to check him for any seals that have been placed on him. While he doing it Rika and Jiraiya walked through the clearing toward him carrying Kisame with them, Rika immediately run to him with a worried look on her face "naru-kun are alright?", naruto just smiled "yeah I'm fine don't worry I don't go down that easy anymore" Jiraiya walked to him while looking around the area surveying the damage "damn what did you do in here, this place looks like been in a war zone" naruto chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head "I wanted to end this fight fast so I used fifty bunshin daibakuha with 25 power so I could knock him out" Rika and Jiraiya nodded understandly, then they begun to search any seals that has been placed on the two. Just then naruto found on the back of Itachi's head he called "hey guy's I think I found something in here" they both came to him a lock at what he found, Rika eyes widened we she saw the seal " i..i.impossible that's" naruto and Jiraiya looked at her "Ri-chan do you this seal" naruto asked and Rika nodded gravely " yeah, that's a forbidden seal used for slavery in makai but my father before he died he ordered to destroy these seals and the scrolls that contained how to design them so they could never be used again, I thought that these seals been lost forever, but here they are now in front of me, I just want to know who's the heartless bastard that is still using them and I would give the most painful death he could Imagine in his whole existence" said Rika finishing the last part angrily.

Naruto just looked at Itachi sadly "so he didn't mean to kill his whole clan" he then looked at Rika with determination "Ri-chan how do we destroy these seals" Rika just smiled at him nodding "that's easy just overload the seals with chakra" naruto immediately begun pouring his chakra to the seals as Rika begun to do it to Kisame soon the seals shattered and they just waited for them to wake up, just then naruto suddenly begun to pour some of his chakra on Itachi's stomach gaining questioning looks from the other two until they saw something made there eyes widened from shock.

A seal has appeared on his stomach naruto said "just as I suspected there's a demon sealed inside him" then he turned to Rika "Ri-chan you met the other tailed beast right" Rika nodded "which is it then?" Rika went to a thinking pose and replied "I can not recognize this chakra it's not of the tailed beast, must be another high level demon from makai" Jiraiya then said "let's just wait until he wake up and we will ask him I'm sure he won't have any problem" both naruto and rika nodded in agreement and waited until night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night at the borders of Kaminari no Kuni

We find now Itachi is beginning to wake up, he felt his body was all sore it was like someone has stomped him million times, he opened his eyes his vision blurred a bit, then went back to normal he looked to his side and noticed Kisame is waking up as will, when he opened his eyes they someone said "oh you both woke up that's good" both of them looked alert and looked where the voice came and saw naruto smiling at them while saying "so how do you feel?" Itachi and Kisame mumbled a low fine, just then they saw Jiraiya and rika walking toward them and sat beside naruto.

Jiraiya said "what is the last thing you remember happened?" Itachi and Kisame sat trying to remember any thing happened, then suddenly it all came back to them as they changed from a look of a shock to a look of sorrow, naruto so this and his eyes soften and said "don't worry we know that you didn't do it willingly" Itachi just looked at him but said nothing so did Kisame.

Naruto "Itachi" Itachi looked at him "can you tell us which demon is sealed inside you" Itachi's eyes widened and then looked away "Itachi, I know this is personal but please could you tell us which one we promise we do a thing to you" Itachi closed his eyes and sighed saying " its a raven" rika's eyes widened "it's a raven demon and its slowly merging with me, and soon I will become another raven demon and he will cease to exist" naruto looked at rika confused why is she so surprised " what's the matter Ri-chan, why are so shocked?".

Rika looked at him saying "naru-kun raven demons are almost extent in makai, there aren't many of them left before I left makai, so I'm surprised to see one is sealed in front me and also add the fact that soon he is going to become one" naruto turned to Itachi " how did he got sealed into you?" Itachi replied "my clan wanted a powerful weapon and hier so they decide to seal it inside so they could use me as a weapon to the clan" then he looked down with eyes shows great pain and sadness "heh... but its look like that I had done konoha a favor by getting reid of a heartless clan like that when ether I like it or not" they all looked to the ground.

Rika looked at Kisame "so tell me Kisame are you related to Isonade by any chance" Kisame stared at her a bit before he smirked "as expected from the kyuubi no kitsune" he closed his eyes "yes he is actually my grandfather, he married a human woman and they had a boy that boy was raised until he was ten then he got kidnapped by some human hunters and by some twist of fate he ended up in kirikagure (hidden mist) he decided to become a shinobi. as years went by he managed to get contact with my grandfather he gave him the samehada and returned to makai, my father continued his life as a shinobi until he found a woman and they fell in love and they had me, when I became twelve my father told me about my grandfather at the same day he died when an assassin from Iwa killed him and my mother, I swore revenge since that day, I trained with samehada at an insane rate and I became one of the seven sword of the mist, one day I went on a mission and managed to confort the assassin and managed to kill him, on my way back some one was able to stick that damn seal on me and my life turned up side down " he ended up with a pained sigh.

Naruto and rika looked at each other and nodded "will ... you could come with us to makai if you want too" Itachi and Kisame looked at them surprised and confused "you see in two years me and ri-chan are going to makai so we could live there and see what the burning legion up to" and with that they explained Rika's attack and the burning legion. they both begun to think about it Itachi said " will since there is no way I could return to konoha without the council wanting my head, I don't see what we got loss so I will be coming with you guys" finished smiling slightly.

Kisame said "will I might get the chance to see my grandfather, so what the hell I'm onboard"

Naruto and rika smiled at them then naruto said " will sense you will also be merging soon, we train you at controlling your youkai because once your chakra is changed to the youkai your chakra control will shoot down greatly" Itachi nodded understandly.

Then rika and naruto said together smiling "welcome aboard with us".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 4

Hope you liked the addition.

Will here's a poll for you people this one will continue until chapter six.

Should I keep the frog summoning contract for naruto because I m planning to give two powerful summons in makai i dont think he is giong to use gamabunta alot in there.


	5. Chapter 5

Legends:

"Normal talking"

'_Normal thinking'_

"**Demon or full demon form or inner voice talking"**

'_**Demon or full demon form or inner voice thinking'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any crossover in my story, just my OC.**

sorry everyone for the delay but i finally got a Beta ( thank you very much Xuj-san), will now onward with chapter 5.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Borders between Kaminari and Oto

The next day we find the five shinobi on the border trying to circle around to get into wind country to visit Gaara and hopefully learn some wind jutsu on courtesy of Naruto. They were walking in silence until Jiraiya asked Itachi.

"Itachi, can you remember how you got the seal?" Jiraiya asked, while Naruto suddenly stopped talking and listened as they too were curious as how he got the seal since he never said anything.

Itachi put his hand on his chin trying to remember the details "I don't exactly remember everything, all I remember is …."

"_Flashback"_

_A twelve- year old Itachi is walking towards Konoha returning from an assassination mission from mist country, when he suddenly felt a weird and sinister chakra more sinister than the Kyuubi's. Curiosity got the better of him, deciding to investigate he followed the source to a clearing. He searched left and right but he couldn't find anything, he was about to leave when he suddenly saw some eerie green flames which had an aura of evil and destruction. That was all Itachi saw before his world went black._

"_Flashback end"_

….That's all I can remember, after that everything I did was against my own will. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. I had to see how I slaughtered my clan with my own hands, even though they were bad but that didn't mean I had to like it, it had taken me every bit of my willpower not to kill my brother." Itachi finished with his head down and a look of sadness on his face.

Naruto and Rika on the other hand were wide eyed when Itachi mentioned the green flames; Naruto then looked at Itachi seriously. "Itachi, did those green flames you mentioned look like this?" Naruto asked as he made a small fireball made out of the chaos element on his hand. Itachi immediately recognized it "Yes, it has exactly the same feeling, what is this strange fire?"

Naruto and Rika looked at each other seriously and Rika answered "This is called the chaos element one of the strongest demonic elements known in makai. Naruto has obtained it by combining his light and dark elements but even he can't control it that much because of it raw evil aura. The only ones who have got the chaos element are the commanders of the burning legion in makai."

Just then Jiraiya said "That means that the Akatsuki is part of the burning legion." All of them looked at Jiraiya as the realization fell down at them, and naruto said in exited tone "Then we can free them all and we don't have to worry about capturing the jinchuuriki."

Itachi looked at naruto with a sad look "I don't think that's possible anymore," Naruto looked at Itachi confused "Huh, why is that?" Itachi sighed "because I and Kisame were the last who had those kinds of seals. All the others had their seals altered into more powerful and evolved version of the one we had" Rika looked at him with wide eyes. "You don't mean..." Itachi closed his eyes "Yes, they brained washed them and altered their memory. They're now under complete control to whoever is controlling them." They all looked disappointed and walked in silence yet again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later near the borders of wind country

All five of them were walking until they suddenly had to stop when Itachi fell on his knees clenching his stomach in pain. He began to cough a little amount of blood. Naruto instantly was beside him asking if he was alright, Itachi replied "I think the merging has begun, maybe you need to step away a little bit." As Naruto and the others stepped back, black chakra with red lining (think of Ichigo's black getsuga tenshou from Bleach) began to surround him in a sphere like motion.

Seconds later they heard Itachi scream in pain from inside the sphere, indicating that his transformation had begun. They all stood like that feeling his chakra begin to change and rise in quantity. Suddenly a large explosion forced everyone to step back and cover their eyes from the dust. Everyone waited a little bit to see if Itachi was alright, but as soon they began walking towards him they stopped right in their tracks as they sensed a huge amount of killer intent coming from him. When the dust had settled, giving them a good look on Itachi, they gasped at what they saw.

If anyone would see Itachi now they would have said he was a dark angel from hell. He didn't change very much expect now he has grown two black wings. His nails had grown to black claws. His hair was a bit longer. He had a black raven mark on his forehead and his mangekyou sharingan had changed to four bladed windmill shuriken instead of three, which is now spinning madly while leaking killer intent. His ninja-to had also transformed. It had morphed into a long katana which had a red handle; the hand guard had a black wing shape. The blade itself was more than 4"2 long and 2 inch wide. It was black in color and had red lining on the cutting edge.

Everyone was astonished by his new look and shivered slightly from the killing intent. Because of this they didn't noticed his disappearance until it was too late. He appeared in front of Naruto with his blade raised above Naruto's head intending to cut him in half, only to have Naruto act quickly as he summoned Minato to block the strike.

Naruto looked at Itachi confused "Itachi, what the hell do you think your doing!?" Itachi didn't reply, he just continued strike Naruto with his blade, but Naruto blocked every strike. Jiraiya and Kisame rushed at Itachi trying to hold him down, only to fail miserably when he suddenly disappeared from Naruto, reappeared in front of Jiraiya and backhanded him in the face sending him flying to a nearby tree. He turned to Kisame and kneed him in the gut, punched him two times and gave a round house kick to his head. This got Kisame flying to another of the trees nearby. Just as Naruto about to kick Itachi in the back he disappeared and reappeared behind him. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder from behind and spun him, so he could hit him with a palm strike against Naruto's ribcage sending him flying. This time however, Rika managed to catch him in mid air, as she was watching the whole fight in silence.

Rika then said "Guys, I think I know what's wrong with Itachi," everyone looked at her with questioning looks as she said "I think he acts like this, because he has no control over his youki, the only reason for that is because he never used his youki before, so his body is not used to this new foreign chakra." Kisame asked "Then how do we stop him?" Rika replied "The only way I know of is to suppress his youki by a great amount. I can make a seal but I need you to hold him down long enough for me to put it on him."

Naruto just smirked as his eyes turned from blue to golden in color "Then you got that Ri-chan," as he put Minato behind him with his left hand. And his right is hanging loosely in front of him "Itachi, if you can hear us from in there, be prepared because there is no holding back on you from now on!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 5

Hope you like it everyone and sorry if it seemed short


	6. Chapter 6

Legends:

Legends:

"Normal talking"

'_Normal thinking'_

"**Demon or full demon form or inner voice talking"**

'_**Demon or full demon form or inner voice thinking'**_

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or any crossover in my story, just my OC.**

**I'm really really really sorry for delaying chapter 6 everyone. It's just I had hit a major writers block and that prevented from posting it any sooner.**

**And guys to anyone who read the manga I think Naruto is beginning to fall, well better yet let them name it Sasuke. Just what the hell is Kishimoto thinking? In my mind I think if there's any chance to get it to its former glory is to have Naruto being hit hard with Jiraiya's death and begins to change to more serious shinobi. Well what do you think guys?**

--

They just stared at each other, golden slit eyes at demonic enhanced mangekyou sharingan. This continued for several moments until suddenly they both blurred out of existence and the clash of metal was being heard through the area.

To an untrained eye they'd only see blurs of white and black and sparks from the metal clashes here and there. They continued this for several minutes until they reached a deadlock with each other.

'Damn! I can't go full out on him or I could kill him by mistake, there has to be something to hold him for enough time until Rika-chan completes her seal but what?' Naruto thought as he holds his place against Itachi. Suddenly he felt a chakra spike in front of him, he looked forwards and his blood almost ran cold.

Itachi's right eye began to spin violently as tears of blood leaked out of them and for the first time during the whole fight Itachi spoke in a joint demonic voice.

"**Amaterasu"**

Naruto cursed as he jumped back ending their deadlock with black flames following him hot on his trail. Naruto began to go through hand seals 'Hope this works.' "Ranputon: Hikari no Seki" (Light Element: Gate of Light). Suddenly a huge puff of smoke covered the area. When it cleared a huge white gate decorated with golden linings, some blue gems and with a big golden kanji of light on top of the gate. Suddenly the kanji glowed bright gold and slowly picked up speed until it began to suck the black flames of amaterasu leaving a slightly astonished Itachi and a smirking Naruto.

Just then Naruto did more hand seals and whispered "Hikari no Seki jutsu: Sabaki Dageki (Gate of Light art: Judgment Strike)."A thick beam of light shot out from the kanji at Itachi at high speed which caught him off guard. He was about to dodge but it was to late as it hit him in the chest sending him flying twenty meters, towards a boulder hitting it with his head, knocking him out.

Rika ran towards Itachi with her hand glowing red with the kanji for 'seal' on the middle of her palm and she slams it on his chest shouting "Oni Fuuinjutsu: Youki inpeishi (Demonic Sealing Art: Youki Suppressor)." A red kanji appeared on Itachi's chest. It glowed for a moment before returning to normal.

Rika wiped off the sweat on her forehead, "Well now that's that, all we have to do is to wait for Itachi to awake. Then we'll continue our road to Suna. So let's set up a camp right now."

Everyone nodded and began working on setting up the camp.

--

A week later near Suna's gate

During the week Itachi began to heavily train on his youki control to avoid other incidents like that again. He managed to regain his old control in five days and currently he's practicing some dark jutsu that Rika gave him. While he was doing that, Naruto and Rika have been sparring with Kisame whenever they had the chance to increase there kenjutsu skills.

Right now they are standing in front of the gates with Itachi and Kisame under a henge. They were about to enter when two Suna chuunin appeared and one of them said: "Name and business, please."

Jiraiya stepped forward "I'm Jiraiya the Gama Sennin and these four are my students: Naruto, Rika, Yami (Itachi) and Kenshiro (Kisame). We're here to visit the Kazekage for an important matter."

The guards nodded and let them through. They continued walking until they reached the Kazekage tower.

--

Inside the tower 

Gaara was working on the Kage' mortal enemy: paperwork, until he heard a knock. With a soft "Come in." the chuunin guard walked in and bowed to Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, there are some visitors who wish to see you; one of them is Jiraiya, one of the sannin."

Gaara looked at him with interest 'So Jiraiya is here, maybe he knows where Naruto has gone all these years' "Let them in."

The guard bowed and walked out of the room.

Moments later the group of five walked in. Gaara was surprised and happy to see Naruto among them. He stood up and walked to them. He shook Naruto's hand, and Naruto spoke happily "It's been a long time Gaara."

Gaara nodded "Indeed it has been. How have you been all this time?" He asked with small smile on his face.

"I've been fine, now sit down there's a lot I want to tell you about what happened in these three years," he said while doing the sound barrier jutsu.

--

One hour later

Gaara sat on his chair stunned at what Naruto had just told him. Naruto looked at him and smirked "I know it's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Gaara just nodded, he still couldn't believe what he just heard from his best friend.

Naruto thought of something and looked at Gaara "Say Gaara?"

Gaara was thrown out of his thoughts and he looked at Naruto "Yes?"

"Do you want me to fix your seal so you can sleep again?"

Gaara's eyes widened and he stuttered "Yo-you can do that?"

Naruto nodded "It's easy from what Ri-chan tells me, Shukaku isn't evil, the priest that possesses him is what drives him insane. I could extract it from you. It won't even take five minutes"

Gaara just nodded and Naruto nodded back to him "I need you to show me where the seal is so we can begin." Gaara toke of his robed and remained on his pants with his bare chest as the seals shows up on his belly.

--

In the mean time in Suna's council chambers

"How far have we reached with our plan?" One council member asked.

"They will be here in a few days, and then we get rid of the demon" Said the wind lord

"I can't believe we made him the Kazekage, but we didn't have a choice, at that time we were at our weakest from that snake bastard," said one of the elder council members.

"Relax every thing will go as planned and soon Suna will be ours to bring to its former glory" said the wind lord while laughing maliciously.

End of chapter

Sorry every one if the fight scene didn't look great I'm not good at make them. So everyone please Review and tell me what you think about the chapter.

Well... I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.

So everyone have good day. Ja nerotant the kazekage in airo (Kisame). where


	7. Chapter 7

Legends:

Legends:

"Normal talking"

'_Normal thinking'_

"**Demon or full demon form or inner voice talking"**

'_**Demon or full demon form or inner voice thinking'**_

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or any crossover in my story, just my OC.**

**Greetings everyone how are you doing just wanted to tell you that there is a poll in my profile so please don't forget to place your votes in there. So onward with chapter 7.**

--

Next day after the sealing

We find now Naruto and Rika walking through the streets of suna conversing with each other with some ninja less talk that's until Rika bring up a certain subject.

"Say Naru-kun can I ask a kind of personal question?"

"What is it?"

"What do you feel right now about Konoha?"

Naruto frowned as he thought about his feeling towards his former village "Honestly Rika-chan I would lying if I said I didn't hate it and there's no way I would ever go back there without a convincing reason. I just hate that place with a passion but I will hold myself from destroying it unless they cross over the line again, then what I would do to them would make your attack look like a summer breeze to them" finished Naruto with a slight dark smirk.

Rika nodded "I see do you hate the whole village?"

Naruto shook his head "No, there are some people like Tsunade, Shizune, Teuchi, Ayame and the rest of Konoha twelve except the Uchiha Bastard and his Pink haired Whore are worthy of my respect, maybe some of the shinobi that helped when I was young but that's just that, If I mean If I ever go back there it might be for a brief visit and that's all there's no way I would go back as a Konoha shinobi to them again."

Rika just nodded and continued to walk with him through the street of Suna they heard someone calling for them, they turned to see Temari running towards them.

Naruto smiled "Hey Temari, how are you doing?"

Temari smiled in return "Fine. I just wanted to thank you for what you did for my brother. You have no idea how grateful me and Kankuro are to you."

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for."

Temari nodded gratefully "So what are you guys doing?"

Rika shrugged "Nothing just walking around relaxing from all the training."

"Do you mind if I join your walk?"

Rika just shrugged "You're welcome."

With that they continued walking through the street talking about random things until they found a restaurant and they had lunch.

--

Afternoon 

The trio continued walking through the street only to stop as they felt a Shunshin no jutsu (body flicker). A swirl of sand appeared and then dissolved to reveal Gaara in front of them.

Naruto smiled "Hey Gaara, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great I already talked to Shukaku and he apologized profusely for his actions, and by the way thanks for that Kage bunshin trick, it really helped me greatly with that paperwork." said Gaara with a small smile on his face.

Naruto just laughed "Anytime."

With that Gaara joined them walking as they talked about several things.

"So Naruto how long are you planning to stay here in Suna."

"Maybe a week or so then we continue the journey to Kumogakure."

Gaara would have raised his eyebrow if he had one "what? I thought you came from there."

"No, we were in the country but we didn't go to the village it self besides I heard from Sensei's spy network that they have a Jinchuuriki in there and I'm planning to meet him or her."

Gaara just nodded in understanding "I see."

"Say Gaara could you let me take a look in your forbidden scroll for some Jutsu later"

"Why not, actually you have my permission to copy the scroll no one will know." Gaara smirked

Naruto smiled gratefully "Thanks Gaara you're the best!"

"Anytime, you're my friend too."

And so they continued walking until they reached the hot springs Naruto suggested that they could relax in there and every one agreed.

--

Onside the hot springs

The male Side 

The demon fox and the Kazekage entered the waters and let there tensed muscles relax the two of them sighed in relief.

"Man I could get used to this" Naruto said while his eyes were closed.

Gaara nodded "Agreed, this is most relaxing. It's always good to bath in these waters." Naruto just nodded to him with his eyes closed.

They stayed in silence for several minutes until Gaara broke it.

"So Naruto how does it feel?"

Naruto opened an eye and raised an eyebrow in confusion "Hmmm?"

Deciding to be more specific "I mean how does it feel to be in love with someone else?"

Naruto opened both of his eyes and looked up the ceiling with a gentle look on his face "It feels great Gaara, it feels really great. It feels like she has a special place in my heart, that was meant for her to occupy; and it's a feeling that you wouldn't trade the world for. She and you always want to be by each other's side for eternity."

Gaara just nodded and looked at the water at his reflection, Naruto looked at him and smiled "Don't worry Gaara, I know that you will the find the woman that will spend the rest of her life with you just have to wait for her, after all the patient ones are always rewarded."

Gaara looked at him and return his gaze to the water "I hope so."

Naruto just smiled "I know so."

Just then the both of them heard a very familiar giggling and Rika and Temari screaming "PERVERT!", Naruto and Gaara's eyes widened and flashed in anger, Naruto's eyes begun to change to golden color and spook in feral demonic voice "**That damn pervert of a sensei he dares to peek at my girlfriend, he better pray that I don't catch him or he will wish that he hadn't been conceived." **He rushed out of the water with Gaara trailing behind with pissed look on his face and a Demonic enhanced killer intent that would make Orochimaru piss himself; become straight and a good guy, He roared **"JIRAIYAAAAAAA!!" **it was so loud that whole Suna heard it and prayed for the man that would be caught.

--

Meanwhile in the Female side of the hot spring

The demoness and wind mistress are relaxing their tensed bodies enjoying the feeling of relief., when Temari spoke with mischievous glint in her eyes "So Rika-chan, how are you with Naruto?"

Rika raised an eyebrow "Well we are great."

"So have you done it yet?" said Temari with a very mischievous look on her face.

"Done what exactly?"

"You know the act."

Rika tilted her head "What do you mean? The a-"Her eyes widened in realization and she began blushing and stuttering "N-n-no w-w-we didn't."

Temari just laughed "Relax I'm just teasing you so. When will you do it?"

Rika took a deep breath trying to get a hold of her self "We will do it when the both of us are ready."

Temari just smiled "Heh, you are lucky Rika-chan."

Rika looked at her but Temari continued "You are lucky to have a great man, err demon in your life from what you told and what I seen he is one of a kind, you should take care of him."

Rika just smiled and closed her eyes they stayed like this until the both of them heard a giggle that was so familiar to Rika, they looked at each other and then at the source of the voice they so a peeping hole and a blood trial under the wall.

Their face flushed with anger and embarrassment they quickly got up from the water a grabbed their towels and screamed "PERVERT!". Just as Rika and Temari were about to rush at him they felt a huge amount of killer intent in the air and a roar "**JIRAIYAAAAAAA!!"** Temari trembled in fear "What the hell was that?"

However Rika just smiled "That would be my Naru-kun and he is about to teach that pervert a lesson, but I'm not going to let him have all the fun so come on" the both of them grabbed their clothes and rushed out of there.

--

Outside the hot springs

"**JIRAIYAAAAAAA"**

Jiraiya was sweating and trembling in fear ' _Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit I've been busted, time to get the hell out of here' _just as he about to run he heard a demonic voice "**Ninpou: kana shibare ( ninja art: temporally paralysis) **suddenlycouldn't move and then he noticed that the sand began to swirl on him until it contained his entire body except his head.

In front blurred Naruto and Gaara wearing just pants with an enraged look on their face and moments later Rika and Temari arrived wearing their Kimono.

Naruto spoke** "Well now, give me one reason that I shouldn't make you less of a man."**

Jiraiya paled and said "W-well how about that I teach a new Jutsu" hoping that he would release him.

Naruto didn't even seemed fazed by the answer "**That old trick won't work on me now pervert prepare to suffer."** Just then a swirl of black feather and a swirl of water appeared revealing Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi spook "What's going on here, we sensed a killer intent and heard a scream we came as soon as possible."

Naruto replied his voice returning to normal but still held anger "This damn pervert peeked on the women and I'm about to teach him a lesson." suddenly Naruto's eyes widened as an idea struck him in his head he looked down his bungs covering his eyes and thin slowly he begun to grin and cackle madly he spook with his head still down he spook with the creepiest sing song voice ever been heard by every one "Itachiiii..."

Itachi looked at him oddly" yes?"

"Did you complete that jutsu you worked on yesterday the one that you can bring a third person to the Tsukiyomi (moon goddess) world"

Itachi just nodded.

Naruto raised his head, when every looked at his face they all stepped back as he has an insane look on his face "Do it on Jiraiya and bring me with you. I want to be the one in control" Itachi just nodded and put his palm on Naruto's forehead while looking on Jiraiya's eye he activated his Demonic Mangekyou and whispered

"Tsukiyomi."

--

In the Tsukiyomi world

Jiraiya blinked as found him self tied on a cross he looked at him self he so that he was naked. he looked in front of him and saw Naruto standing with the same Insane face and Itachi standing behind him.

"Now pervert it's time to teach why I don't like my woman being peeked on. For the next 24 hours I'm going fry, freeze, slice and crash your balls"

All color has been drained from Jiraiya's face as he began to scream as he as his balls slowly being fried by the hottest flames of Amaterasu ever so slowly and begun to stretch little by to his member until nothing remained as just as that happened he was healed like nothing happened.

Right them his balls begun to freeze little by little until his whole member froze and it shattered to million pieces. After that his member heals again only to have small blades of winds cut his member with speed of a sick snail until nothing remained and after that it heals again only to find some kind of an invisible force to crash his member agonizingly slow. After it heals again leaving a heavy panting Jiraiya until his blood ran much colder when he heard the next word "23 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds left.

--

23hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds later

Jiraiya was now panting for his dear life while Naruto giggling madly "Now for the next 12 hours you will watch on T.V a show full of yaoi acting."

--

After 12 agonizing hours

Jiraiya was now a whimpering mess and Naruto didn't seize his giggling "And now for the main event" he put the wickedest look on his face that would make the shinigami screams for his mom and hide under his bed " for the next 36 hours you have Orochimaru having his ways with you while experiencing every feeling ten times stronger." just then 15 Orochimaru appeared naked each one with 10 inch long members some having whips and whipped cream. while other having rusted kunai and others with Kusanagi in their hands and lastly some others have senbon needles.

They began walking toward Jiraiya while his crying for mercy and Naruto just laughing, Orochimaru begins to lick his face "Ah, Jiraiya-kun why are crying it won't so bad just relax and enjoy" with that one neared his member near Jiraiya's mouth while two others neared their Kusanagi and rusted Kunai near his ass.

And lets just leave it at that.

--

Outside the Tsukiyomi world

Jiraiya begun to scream "AHHHHH KAMI-SAMA NOOOOOOOOOO LET IT STOOP MOMMY PLEASE LET IT STOP NO OROCHIMARU TH- (MOAN) -AT DOESN'T GO THERE AHHHHHHHH MPPGHPGH" and he passed out from all the mental stress as Gaara released him. Kisame whistled "damn man what did you do you do to him?"

Naruto cheerfully replied "Why don't you ask Itachi?"

They all tuned to him and shocked at what they saw. The mighty emotionless Uchiha Itachi was now shivering and sweating with all the color drained from his face Kisame spook in shocked tone "Itachi what happened in there?"

Itachi looked at him fearfully "Something that no creature should ever endure."

Naruto spoke as nothing happened "Well that's that should go home right now I'm kind of tired but first I will get the scroll from you Gaara, okay?"

Gaara just nodded to him as he and Naruto gone back to the hot springs to dress and returned to the tower dragging Jiraiya behind them, while Rika and Temari went back to the Sabaku Manor.

--

Later that Night in Naruto and Rika's room

The Dou foxes lay next to each other on the bed remembering this day's events after moments of silence Naruto said "Well today was fun"

"Yeah it was fun but don't you think you went a bit overboard with Jiraiya?"

The two looked at each other and they both said:"Nahh." and laughed, after the laughing mass they kissed each other goodnight only to b awaken by two hours later by sound of explosion. The both of them changed as fast as they can run out of the house.

Naruto looked around until from the corner of his saw something moving in the skies he focused his vision and his blood run cold at what he saw.

On what seem to be some kind of a clay bird laid Gaara with someone standing next to him wearing a black cloak with red clouds and he had blond hair that was being pulled into a ponytail, Naruto muttered one word

"Akatsuki."

--

End of Chapter 7

Well I hope the chapter was good and don't forget to Vote the polls on my Profile. And I tried to put some humor in the chapter,

So R&R

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

Legends:

"Normal talking"

'_Normal thinking'_

"**Demon or full demon form or inner voice talking"**

'_**Demon or full demon form or inner voice thinking'**_

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or any crossover in my story, just my OC.**

**Sorry everyone for the wait but that damn writer block is messing with me pretty badly as spent pretty repeating this chapter at least fifteen times. **

**Anyway I received Some P.M regarding my next story the Uzugakure no Chishio Hokousha, I have been asked a lot of times if this Kushina is going to be the same one from the Manga or an OC the Answer is yes she's the Same Red Haired Beauty with Green, Blue or whatever her eyes colour are and no it won't be an Incest here's a little Spoiler.............. Naruto is going a complete DNA/Gene alteration so his father won't be Minato nor his mother is Gonna be Kushina in fact they would Complete OC, will hope that answer your Question and as for when I'm goona post I really don‎'t it either this month or the next.**

**Anyway enough from my Rumbling and onward to chapter Eight hope you like it **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Diedara smirked tiredly as he thought '_Damn, I didn't expect him to be this strong, my chakra is almost depleted. Our report didn't indict him to this strong and his control over sand is greater than we heard. In fact if it wasn't for my experience he would have had me there. Well anyway time to get back to the hideout.' _he glanced a momentarily at the lying figure of Gaara and then sent a mental command to his clay bird to head to the base, however as he flew. He failed to notice Naruto and Rika approaching from behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near Sunagakure Gate 

We find very irritated Sasori waiting for his partner _'Where the hell is that idiot, I told him many times the he shouldn't keep me waiting, damn it I knew I should have gone with him. We would have finished this quickly_.' To deep in his own thoughts he failed to notice the two figures that crept behind him, it took all his experience as a shinobi not too jump at the sudden voice from behind him "It has been a while Sasori-san, how have you been?"

Sasori whirled around to see who it was and he was very surprised to see Itachi and Kisame staring at him.

"Itachi, Kisame where in the world have you two been, you two weren't in the last meeting and the leader was furious, he's been searching for you trying to communicate mentally many tim- " He cut off mid sentence as he noticed that they weren't wearing the Akatsuki uniforms, he narrowed his eyes "Wait a minute you two, why aren't you wearing your Akatsuki uniforms?" he asked wearily while preparing to launch his metal tail.

Itachi's replay was a very chilling cold smile as he gripped the hilt of his demonic katana whereas Kisame's was a very bloodthirsty shark grin who said, as he gripped the hilt of his Samehada, "Why it's simple Sasori-san, **WE QUIT!**" with that Kisame launched himself at Sasori to slash him with his Zanbatou. Sasori barely was able to dodge Kisame's sudden attack and it cost him his outer puppet Hiruko. Sasori landed few meters away from Kisame now in his true form. He watched Kisame warily for any attack until he noticed something amiss _'Where's Itachi?_' just as has thought arrived in his mind he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down and to his horror he saw a black katana sticking out from his only living organ in his puppet body his heart and heard a very low and cold voice from behind "It's over."

As darkness begun to surround Sasori's vision his last thoughts where '_Hehe, I was an idiot I should have ran away and reported to the leader, not stay here and battle those two, probably the last mistake I will ever make.'_ with those last thoughts Sasori of the red sands died in the deserts, where he belongs.

Itachi began walking away and said without looking back "Come Kisame, Naruto-kun and Rika-san should have finished with Deidara by now." Kisame just nodded and cast one last look at Sasori's corpse and followed his partner as they saw a pillar of Golden Light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Near Itachi and Kisame location

Diedara soared through the skies of Kaze no Kuni Deserts unaware of the two following him as they were masking their presence quite well. Rika whispered "Well Naru-kun have you gotten a shot yet?" Naruto was running beside her with a three pronged Kunai in his hand "Not yet." they ran a little bit more until "NOW" he threw the kunai as hard as he could and it landed exactly in front of Diedara. Diedara had only a moment to look what landed in front of him before he was blinded with a golden flash moments later he felt a powerful hook that almost broken his jaw before it sent him crashing to the ground.

Naruto looked at Diedara crashing to the ground before he freed Gaara from the bird and jumped down landing besides Rika. He laid Gaara besides her and looked at her "Take care with him I'm going to deal with the Akatsuki" Rika just nodded and begun to tend Gaara's wounds. As Naruto walked towards Deidara, he heard Rika calling out to him he glanced at her as she said "Naru-kun, you know that right now there's no way to save him, the only way to free him is to kill him." Naruto just nodded and continued walking away to Deidara.

Deidara managed to get to his feet as he nursed his jaw "Oww, what hit me?" he continued to nurse his jaw until he noticed a figure moving towards him, he squinted his eyes a bit and then they widened, he begun to stutter "W-w-what i-in t-t-the world, why i-is the K-Kiroi S-Senkou(Yellow Flash) still alive?"

Naruto heard him and chuckled "Close, but I'm not my father, now prepare yourself Akatsuki, your fate has been sealed the moment you tried to abduct my best friend. "

Deidara looked at him carefully "So you're the Kyuubi no jinchuuriki, didn't expect you to be this powerful." _'This is bad, he is way more powerful than our last reports of him, we seriously need to update.'_ Naruto just smiled at him coldly before he vanished in front of Deidara's eyes, He only had time to block the roundhouse kick that was aimed to his head before a flurry of punches and kick begun to descend upon him, he could barely block some of the punches and kicks from their sheer speed, they continued for several moments until Naruto faked a punch to his head, Deidara raised his arm to block it but instead he got kneed in the stomach and that left him open for a three palms strike on the chest and a roundhouse kick that sent him flying.

Deidara painfully landed several meters away from Naruto, he got up quickly as he was about to mould some clay he noticed something was off with chakra, as it was beginning to get harder than before his expression became a bit panicked which Naruto seemed to noticed, he smirked at this "I see you finally noticed that your chakra control has became harder, that would my doing as none of my strikes were useless."

He saw his confused expression, and he chuckled "Allow me to explain as you're going to die anyway, when I hit with my hands I inject some of my youki, yes, youki as I'm no longer human," he laughed at his horrified expression "In your system and it began to mess with your body." with that he held his right arm and created a golden rasengan "Now that you know about my style it's time to die!"

Deidara gritted his teeth in anger '_Damn it, I don't have enough clay to fight or subdue him and I can't run, a demon with Hiraishin, there is no way I could outrun him and I only have enough clay for my final Art but if I use it....'_ "Argh to hell with it, I going to bring you down with me, I don't care if you're alive or dead as I'm going to die anyway, PREPARE TO SEE MY FINAL ART!" Deidara tore off his Akatsuki cloak and his shirt to reveal and giant mouth on his chest, he grasped all the clay he had on his pockets on put them in his mouth.

Naruto began to sense a massive amount of chakra being concreted into Deidara, Naruto narrowed his eyes at him '_What is he doing, he's gathering a massive amount of chakra. What is he thinking?'_ suddenly Naruto's eyes widened "O_h hell, he's going to blow himself up, this is bad I can't use the Rasengan on him or I risk blowing up with him, I can't escape even with the Hiraishin as I don't have a kunai at a safe place and throw it far it might take some time... think Naruto think what should you do..... I need a long range jutsu that destroys the body without igniting the bomb within him... a long range wind Jutsu but my strongest is rasen-shuriken and it's not completed yet... or a jutsu of pure Youki _'Naruto begun to rack his brain for any jutsu that suitable for this situation until he remembered one _'Wait that jutsu... this would the first time I test it on an actual fight..' _he created two Kage Bunshin and he nodded to them 'You know what to do." they both nodded and sprung themselves either side's of Deidara, they were few meters away the three Naruto Begun doing hand seals a really fast rate as the original shouts "Fuuin jutsu: sanpo Fuuin"

Deidara noticed that he suddenly had been trapped inside a Pyramid made of pure Youki he could feel the cold pit forming in his stomach as he looked at the original Naruto but he received a cold gaze on him, he heard him say "I'm going to obliterate your body from existence, this is the end Akatsuki, may you rest in peace" suddenly the Pyramid became a pillar of golden Youki erasing Deidara's body from existence.

As the jutsu ended he walked back to his girlfriend and hi best friend. He noticed that Gaara was awake and most of his injuries were healed, he walked towards them he smiled at them "How are feeling, Gaara?"

Gaara just nodded "I'm okay just a little tired. All I need a bit of rest and I am fine, thanks for helping me."

Naruto just shook his head "Don't mention it, what are best friends for?"

Gaara just smiled a little as he rested. Rika looked at Naruto "Most importantly Naru-kun, are you okay? You're not injured are you?"

Naruto just shook his head, saying he's fine and looked behind them and saw Itachi and Kisame approaching them "Well, have you two dealt with the other member?" The two nodded and Naruto nodded in return when they suddenly felt a shunshin behind them, they turn to see a very grim looking Jiraiya Standing behind them, they noticed the look on his face as they got a very bad feeling about it, Naruto decided to ask the question that's in everyone mind "Hey Sensei, what's with the grave look?"

Jiraiya glanced at Gaara momentarily before he addressed them all "I have some really bad news from Suna; I just came from there telling me to send a message. If I ever saw Gaara I am to tell him that he is not to return to Suna, if he doesn't comply they are going to execute his siblings." The four them looked shocked unable to believe what they just heard from Jiraiya, while Gaara clenched his fist as sand swirled around him "I should have known they would do something like that, I knew that I wouldn't be accepted in that damn village, I just knew it!" he sighed as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw Naruto looking at him with a sad smile "You've got us Gaara, we're here with you." Gaara just nodded showing his appreciation for Naruto's support.

Naruto glanced at Rika, Itachi and Kisame and he nodded and they all nodded back to him, he turned to Gaara "Say Gaara, if you want you could come to Makai with us." Gaara looked at Naruto surprised "Really?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, it's not like you have anything left, besides the more the merrier!" he finished smiling. Gaara looked at him stunned and smiled "Thanks I would love to go."

Naruto beamed "Great, but there is just one thing, in order to go in there you have to became a demon, you don't mind do you?"

Gaara just shrugged "No, I don't. "

Naruto beamed even more "Well we'll just have to find a place to rest and release Shukaku while as it's still night, we won't move until two later."

Gaara just nodded and mentioned to follow him as he knew a cave nearby the camp.

End of chapter


End file.
